Power Unleashed
by Silver Myst1
Summary: What if something happened when Kagome pulled the Tetsusaiga out? What if she was deemed the master of the sword? Why are Inuyasha AND Sesshoumaru looking at her so strange? Read to find out. Please read authors note.
1. Oops

Power Unleashed  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Wow, what a detailed disclaimer..."^_^"  
  
Summary: What if something happened when Kagome pulled the Tetsusaiga out? What if she was deemed the master of the sword? Why are Inuyasha AND Sesshoumaru looking at her so strange?  
  
Warnings: Strong language, violence...maybe more. Needless to say, this is for mature audiences only.  
  
Chapter One "Oops."  
  
In the remains of the Great Demon Lord of the Western Lands, father of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, the young demon lord, Sesshoumaru, and his servant, Jaken, stood. Sesshoumaru stared at his father's fabled sword, Tetsusaiga, which was imbedded within a platform.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, claim what is yours. Pull the sword from the platform and gain the power your father once wielded." Jaken stated as Sesshoumaru continued to stare.  
  
Sesshoumaru approached the sword and attempted to pull the sword out, but black fire started to burn his hand.  
  
"It seems that I was not meant to pull Tetsusaiga out. A spell protects it." Sesshoumaru mused.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he descended further into his late father's skeleton, prepared for battle. "I got a bone to pick with you." He growled and noticed the sword. "Huh? What's that?" He questioned as he stared at Tetsusaiga.  
  
"That's Tetsusaiga, it was forged from your father's fang. It's said that whoever draws the sword gains all the power your father once had." Myoga explained.  
  
Kagome stood on one of the ribs, watching what was taking place below.  
  
"Humph...I don't care about that...What I do care about is what you did!" Inuyasha exclaimed and attacked Sesshoumaru, whom easily dodged.  
  
Inuyasha attacked, but Sesshoumaru always got away.  
  
"My turn." Sesshoumaru stated, lashing out at Inuyasha using his whip, which Inuyasha blocked.  
  
"Damn it." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Lord Inuyasha, pull out the sword." Myoga pleaded.  
  
"Feh. I don't care about the sword." Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Inuyasha, pull out the sword." Kagome demanded, gaining his attention.  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"If you can't hit him in the body, hit him in the ego. He couldn't pull it out." Kagome answered.  
  
'Where did Inuyasha find this one? She's beautiful, by human standards. She'd probably be even breathtaking if she were a demon. Not to mention she's braver and smarter then most demons I know...strange.' Sesshoumaru thought as he looked the girl over, and then he turned his attention back to Inuyasha.  
  
"I get it...alright, I'll pull it out." Inuyasha smirked, walking over to the sword and tried to pull it out. The spell didn't affect him as he pulled with all of his strength. "Agh!" He cried, unable to pull it free.  
  
'I must thank the human for talking Inuyasha into doing that. It was quite...entertaining.' Sesshoumaru thought, glancing at Kagome, then turned his attention back to Inuyasha. "A half breed such as yourself can't possibly wield the powerful Tetsusaiga." He teased, attacking Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome watched as Inuyasha fought his brother, Sesshoumaru. 'Why was he looking at me like that earlier, and why did he glance at me just a second ago? I must be imagining things.' She thought, then noticed Sesshoumaru's servant was readying his staff to shoot flames at Inuyasha. "Oh no you don't!" Kagome exclaimed, landing on the toad demon's head, and Jaken yelped.  
  
"Stay out of our battle, Jaken." Sesshoumaru commanded, noting the look in Kagome's eyes. 'I don't think he'll be able to do much of anything in a few minutes if that human has her way.' He mused to himself.  
  
"Ow...Stupid human!" Jaken exclaimed as he swung his staff at Kagome.  
  
Kagome caught the staff and pushed against it, trying to overpower the small demon. "Stupid toad." She countered.  
  
"INSIGNIFICANT HUMAN!" Jaken yelled, jabbing at Kagome with his staff.  
  
Kagome fell back, but she grabbed onto the sword before she fell on her butt. Kagome glanced at the battle and saw Sesshoumaru gathering poison in his claws, pinning Inuyasha down and about to kill him.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried, she stood up, about to run to him, and pulled out the Tetsusaiga. "Oops." She gasped, and everyone stopped to look at her.  
  
Kagome held the sword up and stared at it. "What happens now?" She whispered as the sword began to pulse and it started to glow, a bright light engulfed her.  
  
Kagome let out a bloodcurdling scream as what felt like fire surged through her body. She felt as if she were being ripped apart and then placed back together again...When the light disappeared the Kagome the brothers had once known was no more. There, standing in front of them, was a beautiful, exciting, female Dog Demon. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru just stared. Inuyasha was panting and Sesshoumaru was trying to keep the effects she had on him under control.  
  
'I was right...she looks damn good as a demon!' Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Kagome questioned. "Inuyasha quit panting. You're acting like a dog." She added.  
  
"Look whose talking." Jaken commented.  
  
"Watch it toad...what the?" Kagome asked when she held out her finger to shake it at the demon, she noticed two red stripes on her wrist. 'Strange.' She thought and scratched her head, only to come in contact with her pointed ears. "Huh?" She gasped, also noticing that she had fangs. Kagome took the Tetsusaiga and looked at her reflection on the blade. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" She screamed, hurting everyone's ears, including her own. She saw her face, she had two red stripes on each cheek, red eye shadow looking markings on her eyelids, golden eyes, silver hair, and a purple diamond on her forehead.  
  
"I believe that the legend has come true." Myoga stated from Kagome's shoulder. "As I told young master Inuyasha before, it is said that whomever wields the Tetsusaiga gains the late demon lord's power. I guess they meant that literally. Though your markings are a bit different due to the fact that you are female and not part of the family bloodline." He explained.  
  
"And how do I reverse it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Why would you want to reverse it? Humans are so pathetic." Jaken stated.  
  
"I actually enjoyed being a pathetic human, thank you. Now how do I turn back? I can't see my family like this, they'll try to purify me or something." Kagome complained.  
  
"I would be guessing that if someone else were to wield it then you would turn back to normal." Myoga mentioned.  
  
"Here." Kagome offered, trying to give the Tetsusaiga to Jaken.  
  
"I am not worthy..."  
  
"Just take the damn sword toad or I'll...ok, just great." Kagome groaned.  
  
"What's wrong Lady Kagome?" Myoga asked.  
  
"The sword, I try to let go, but it's like it is stuck to my hand or something." Kagome answered.  
  
"Try sheathing it and then give it to him." Myoga suggested.  
  
"Ok." Kagome agreed, placing the sword in its sheath and taking them off of her sash. That's when Kagome noticed that not only her body was different and more developed, but her outfit was as well. She was wearing an outfit similar to Sesshoumaru's only hers was tight and more form fitting. The top was black, and the pants were black-red, she had on a red sash, and feminine armor. 'Great. The sooner I get rid of this thing the better.' She thought, but her dream was shot down when she was still unable to relinquish the sword. "Great...just great." She sighed, then placed the sword at her side.  
  
"Well, it seems you are demon now, so start acting like one and stop hanging around the half breed." Sesshoumaru stated. "If you'd like, I can teach you about the demon world." He offered.  
  
"I'm sure you would. What, were you planning to start her off by teaching her about mates?" Inuyasha asked in an irritated tone.  
  
"The thought hadn't even crossed my mind, though we obviously know what you're thinking about." Sesshoumaru replied, nodding toward the bulge in Inuyasha's pants. 'He needs to learn more control...though I have control, my sash also comes in handy at times like these.' He thought.  
  
"Ok, I'm out of here." Kagome mentioned, jumping out of the Great Demon Lord's remains. The brothers soon followed. "Myoga, how do you summon one of those skeleton bird things?" She asked, the flea demon standing next to her, quite vexed by the days events.  
  
"Need a lift?" Sesshoumaru asked, picking Kagome up, cradling her in his arms, and flew on his strange cloud, away from the late demon lord, his servant by his side.  
  
"I'm not in the mood for games. Do you mind returning to Inuyasha?" Kagome quipped, becoming a little tired.  
  
"I do mind. What could a half-breed possibly teach a demon...look at it this way. You don't know how to use your powers and if a pretty demon such as yourself were to stay with Inuyasha, demons would try to take advantage of you. You wouldn't like that now, would you?" Sesshoumaru inquired.  
  
"Not personally...very well, I'll go with you, but only on the conditions that you, one, don't try to kill me, two, you don't try to kill Inuyasha, and three you don't try to..." Kagome's demands weren't all stated due to the fact that she had drifted off to sleep, the day's events finally taking their toll.  
  
"I agree." Sesshoumaru smirked, knowing that she'll probably forget the rest of the list she had by the time she wakes up. They soon passed through the portal and were heading west.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, what if Inuyasha comes after the girl?" Jaken asked.  
  
"I do not fear that whelp...as for the girl, she has a name." Sesshoumaru replied. 'Though I'll have to find out what that name is once we return to the castle.' He thought.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So, how was that for a first chapter? I've had this idea stuck in my head for months now and I finally decided that I just had to write it. I hope you liked it, and please tell me what you think. I'm most likely going to have a lemon...or two, or three...oh...um, well anyway I'd like to hear from you and I want to know what you want. I'm one of those people you can interact with, and even though I won't completely alternate the story, I may add a few things that people want. For example, if people want a lemon, I'll add a lemon...as long as my life isn't threatened too often. "^_^"  
  
@};- Silver Myst @};- 


	2. The Demon Lord

Power Unleashed  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...or his sexy brother Sesshoumaru...or Kagome...I don't want to own Jaken...is that a good enough disclaimer? Did I cover everything?  
  
Warnings: Language, violence...someone asked for lemons so there will most likely be one in future chapters.  
  
Pairing(s): Wouldn't you like to know?  
  
A/N: ~ writing ~ means things that have taken place in the past.  
  
Chapter Two "The Demon Lord."  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, what if Inuyasha comes after the girl?" Jaken asked.  
  
"I do not fear that whelp...as for the girl, she has a name." Sesshoumaru replied. 'Though I'll have to find out what that name is once we return to the castle.' He thought.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'Damn, she still has an effect on me.' Sesshoumaru thought as he watched Kagome sleep.  
  
'I feel so strange...like a fire surges throughout my body...' Kagome thought. She was lying on a soft bed mat with silk sheets. 'What happened to me?' She thought right before the memories bombarded her and she bolted into a sitting position. "Where am I?" She asked to no one in particular.  
  
"My castle, of course." A strong male voice stated. Kagome turned to see Sesshoumaru staring at her. "Now that you are awake, would you mind telling me your name?" He asked.  
  
"My name...my name is Kagome." Kagome replied shyly.  
  
'Beautiful.' Sesshoumaru thought. "Well, Kagome, you probably want to get cleaned up. I shall send a servant to escort you. Dinner is in an hour, you shall dine with my friends and I." He stated and left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Greetings Sesshoumaru." The Lord of the Eastern Lands greeted when Sesshoumaru entered the conference room.  
  
"Hello Vagale, what brings you and the other lords to my castle? I wasn't expecting a visit until summer." Sesshoumaru noted. 'Great, I hope they don't see Kagome. Their control is nothing compared to mine...they might try to jump her or something...well, Vagale and Cyro might...Kerr has more control and honor then that.' He thought.  
  
"Yes, well, you see...spring time is when demons normally choose their mates and our subjects want us to choose mates so that there will be heirs...we thought it would be nice if we all choose our mates together." Vagale explained.  
  
"Sort of like when we use to choose toys when we were kids." The Lord of the Northern lands commented.  
  
"Cyro, you numb skull. A mate is not a toy, so don't even compare them to that." The Lord of the Southern Lands, Kerr, scolded.  
  
"I'm not really looking for a mate right now." Sesshoumaru stated.  
  
"That's alright, because you don't have to look for a mate...all of the eligible demonesses from our four kingdoms are coming to you." Cyro informed.  
  
"WHAT?!" Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"We invited all of the eligible female youkai from our four kingdoms to come here...we told them that the four lords are choosing mates." Vagale explained.  
  
"Actually, those two invited them...like you, I'm just along for the ride." Kerr sighed.  
  
"Why me? Why my castle?" Sesshoumaru questioned. 'Just what I need, a bunch of female youkai seeing Kagome as competition...she'll probably end up ripping them apart, not that I mind, but I don't want Kagome to think that she is a monster.' He thought.  
  
"Your castle is the largest and has the most guest rooms." Vagale answered.  
  
"I do not..."  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru...Lady Kagome has finished her bath and has gone back to her chambers...she said to tell you sorry, she's not hungry, she's just tired and plans on taking a short nap." A young maid bowed.  
  
"Thank you Mayrin." Sesshoumaru stated and Mayrin took her leave. 'Kagome is probably still recovering from yesterday's events...' He mentally noted.  
  
"Oh, no wonder you're not looking for a mate, it seems to me that you have already found one." Vagale teased.  
  
"Kagome is just a friend...and a training partner. She is also very intelligent so I asked her to stay here and teach the children of the court." Sesshoumaru retorted. 'Though why shouldn't I take her as my mate...she's practically family already...'His mind took a detour.  
  
"Oh, so you don't mind if we check her out?" Cyro asked.  
  
'No! Wait, can't say that...I told them that she's just a friend...I know...' Sesshoumaru thought. "Not at all, but like I said before, she's quite intelligent, so she'll want someone of equal intellect or better...that leaves you out." He replied.  
  
"Humph!" Cyro huffed.  
  
"She is also young, so I fear that leaves you out my friend. You may look young and be able to keep up with the youth, Kerr, but you are older then all of us put together." Sesshoumaru noted.  
  
"Though I would like it very much if my mate and you were friends, I do not plan on 'robbing the cradle' as humans say." Kerr chuckled.  
  
"She is also beautiful and strong willed...she'd rather die then be caught with someone like you, Vagale." Sesshoumaru commented.  
  
"Oh, and I suppose the only one remotely suited for her is you?" Vagale questioned.  
  
"Surely you jest...she's a female version of my father. She's smart, arrogant, strong willed, ill tempered, and most of all, deadly...she's not exactly my type." Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
"She's your type if she's a female version of your father, you are both dog- demons." Vagale chuckled. "And don't call me Shirley." He added.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken exclaimed, running into the room and bowing to his master. "Dozens of foolish demonesses are here claiming that they have been invited. They are in the castle now searching for you and the other lords." He informed.  
  
"AGH!!!" The room fell silent when, off in the distance, they heard a female roar.  
  
Moments later...  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Mayrin exclaimed as she burst into the room. "Lady Kagome is chasing one of the female cat youkai. I mean, it's bad enough that the youkai is a cat, but she did something to anger Lady Kagome as well..." She explained.  
  
"Ahhh!" A female screamed in fear.  
  
"You stay here." Sesshoumaru told the three lords and took off in the direction of the frightened demoness. When he got there he saw a very angry Kagome chasing a very terrified cat youkai.  
  
"Get away from me you stupid bitch!" The cat youkai screamed with tears running down her face. She only succeeded in angering Kagome further.  
  
Kagome jumped into the air and readied her poison claw attack. Before the cat youkai could blink Kagome came down and melted the cat demoness, along with just about everything else for about a twenty-foot radius.  
  
'Not bad.' Sesshoumaru silently praised her. "Why did you do that?" He asked Kagome once she had calmed.  
  
"How would you feel if some bitch woke you up by pulling YOUR tail?! Not to mention I woke up to find a bunch of women crowding me, asking stupid questions and looking at me as if I were a lowly dog...and then the person who pulled my tail has the nerve to call me a bitch...I was going to let her go after I had a little talk with her, but by calling me that she broke the last straw!" Kagome yelled.  
  
'Damn she looks good when she's all worked up.' Sesshoumaru thought to himself. "Well, you are a female dog-demon, so she was correct in calling you that." He commented.  
  
"Yeah...but it was the way she said it...and, for your information, I forgot that I've become a dog youkai..." Kagome muttered.  
  
"I see... you thought you were human again. I can't blame you for that seeing as the demonesses were looking down on you, that was probably why you thought you were human again...I don't know why they were looking down on you being as you are probably more powerful then all of them put together...You still need time to adapt, that's all. As for the invasion of demonesses, I'll take care of them." Sesshoumaru assured with a slight smile, gently placing his hand on her shoulder, lightly pulling her against his chest. 'She's so warm...' He thought then mentally slapped himself. 'Just a friend, remember...just a friend.' He chanted within his mind. "So, are you hungry now?" He asked, backing away from her.  
  
"No, not really." Kagome answered shyly. 'I never realized how handsome he is...he should smile more often...' She thought offhandedly.  
  
"Then what do you want to do you want to do? Would you like to practice with your sword, practice archery, read to or teach the children?" Sesshoumaru questioned.  
  
"I'd like to do all of them..." Kagome blushed, trying to decide what to do first.  
  
'Good.' Sesshoumaru thought glad that he didn't exactly lie to his fellow lords. 'She'd make a fine mate.' He thought, moving until he was only an inch away from her.  
  
"Can I practice my archery first?" She asked a little nervous at his closeness. 'I want to touch him for some reason, but I think he'll get mad.' She thought as he leaned in closer and kissed her, surprising them both, yet Sesshoumaru refused to back down.  
  
'Um, her lips are so soft...I wonder what she tastes like.' Sesshoumaru thought and placed one hand around her waist, the other tangled itself in her hair.  
  
'I can't believe it...Sesshoumaru is kissing me...oh, but it feels so good.' Kagome thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Sesshoumaru took Kagome's gestures as a go ahead and he lightly bit her lip, making her gasp. Sesshoumaru took advantage of her surprise and explored her mouth with his tongue, teasing her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..." Kagome moaned into his mouth.  
  
'I...I have to stop this or I'll end up taking her here in that hall.' Sesshoumaru thought and reluctantly pulled away.  
  
"Um...Archery...Very well...Mayrin." Sesshoumaru called, panting a little bit, and trying to regain his control...Mayrin appeared next to him soon after he called for her. "Show Kagome to the range so she can practice." He commanded. "I have things to take care of presently, I will be there when I am done." He added and went back to the conference room.  
  
"What was that all about?" Cyro asked upon Sesshoumaru's return.  
  
"Some wench ticked Kagome off...poor thing didn't stand a chance and I couldn't get there in time to save her from Kagome's wrath." Sesshoumaru answered. 'And I learned that she's a good kisser...stop thinking about her...Though, I'm impressed by how well she has learned to control her powers in less then a day...It's almost as if she has been a dog-demon all her life...'  
  
~ And, for your information, I forgot that I've become a dog youkai..." Kagome muttered.~  
  
'Almost.' Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
*BANG*  
  
Something that sounded like an explosion was heard and it was as if time had stopped.  
  
'Kagome?' Sesshoumaru thought, worried that something might have happened to her.  
  
"What was that?!" Cyro yelled in surprise.  
  
"It sounded like it came from the range." Kerr commented, confirming Sesshoumaru's fears.  
  
'Oh no...' Sesshoumaru thought. "Kagome..." He whispered and they all got up and ran to the range.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Oh, cliffhangers...don't you just love them? What happened? Is Kagome all right? Find out next chapter...now, a special, special thanks to Kagome...you know who you are, and if you guys like the chapter, you should be thanking her for sending me that e-mail that more or less said "get off you lazy butt and write the next chapter to power unleashed or face Sesshoumaru's wrath." It had a picture of Sesshoumaru readying his poison claw attack. So she "inspired" me to write this chapter... special thanks/ answers to questions: thekiit, Anichan- you're funny. Grrl N, Lovely_lil_RyokoTP453, Herensan, Rinaanne45- here's a hint, what is my favorite pairing...or one of them at least...you can tell from Moon Child! Mala- I don't know how I think, let alone how I thought this up. I was just watching the episode on Cartoon Network and it just came to me...I'm weird that way. hayi- you're absolutely right. Star Mage, crystal-kitty2003, dark angel, nari-thundergirl, Shadow- thanks. (You know, it's sort of weird when you can spell someone's name perfectly because you've typed it so many times and it's like your muscles have memorized their name.) animechix666- back demon...just kidding, thanks for the review. The Good the Bad and the Freak- long name! Cool, but LONG. Mysticnight- LOL...I like you, you're funny...thanks for the lemons. Lyn/Lin, Rasher- will do. sakura higurashi- thanks. inu fan- exactly. MJ, SurfAngel, Doree, Katie, Hikari no Hime, Kaimi, Hilary, Tanishea, notgoingtotellyou, Tina- glad to hear it. kokonutsu, Bluesakura M. Moonfire, wicked-lady190, red, Shadow of the God Tree. 


	3. Beginnings

Power Unleashed  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...or his sexy brother Sesshoumaru...or Kagome...I don't want to own Jaken...is that a good enough disclaimer? Did I cover everything?  
  
Warnings: Language, violence...someone asked for lemons so there will most likely be one in future chapters.  
  
Pairing(s): Wouldn't you like to know?  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Beginnings."  
*BANG*  
  
Something that sounded like an explosion was heard and it was as if time had stopped.  
  
'Kagome?' Sesshoumaru thought, worried that something might have happened to her.  
  
"What was that?!" Cyro yelled in surprise.  
  
"It sounded like it came from the range." Kerr commented, confirming Sesshoumaru's fears.  
  
'Oh no...' Sesshoumaru thought. "Kagome..." He whispered and they all got up and ran to the range.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When the demon lords arrived at the range they were surprised to see all of the targets were completely destroyed.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed in relief when he saw that Kagome was unharmed and staring at the place where the targets once stood. "What happened here Mayrin?" He asked. Mayrin just stood there, dazed, while she too stared at the destruction.  
  
"Whoa." Cyro gasped and went over to Kagome. "Hey there, Sesshoumaru never told me that he was keeping a goddess here." He said.  
  
"That has got to be the cheesiest come on line I have ever heard." Kagome stated. "Who are you?" The young beauty asked suspiciously.  
  
"I am Cyro, Lord of the Northern Lands...what is your name little lady?" Cyro questioned.  
  
"Kagome, and sorry if I don't act enthusiastic...oh, and another thing, do not call me little lady again if you value your life." Kagome seethed and walked over to Sesshoumaru. "Sorry about your targets Sesshoumaru-sama, I did not think that my powers had that much of uh...um...kick, I guess you could say." She apologized.  
  
"Don't worry about it Kagome." Sesshoumaru replied and brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear, making her shiver sensually while Cyro said something in the background.  
  
"How dare you ignore me!" Cyro exclaimed.  
  
"I dare, loudmouth." Kagome hissed.  
  
"That's it! I will not take such insolence from a woman!" Cyro yelled and lunged at Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru was about to attack Cyro, but Kagome held him back.  
  
"He's mine." Kagome stated and assaulted Cyro.  
  
Kagome hit the fox demon square in the jaw and Cyro stepped back a few paces.  
  
"You are stronger then I thought, but I shall not be defeated." Cyro growled and once again lashed out at Kagome.  
  
'Want to bet.' Kagome thought and knocked Cyro onto his back. Kagome pinned the young lord and straddle him to make sure he stayed put. "You are still just a boy. Until you grow up, and are able to gauge your opponent's strength, do not expect to win a battle against me." She stated, loud enough for all of the lords to hear, and got up off of Cyro.  
  
"Bitch." Cyro snorted.  
  
"I know I am." Kagome giggled and walked back to Sesshoumaru, who was looking at her with a gleam in his eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She whispered in his ears.  
  
'I can't tell her that I was jealous of her straddling that pathetic excuse for a demon when she could have been straddling me...she would smack me for sure...and what is even scarier then that is the fact that I don't even know why I was thinking that.' Sesshoumaru thought. "You fought well, I'm impressed. Tomorrow, I shall teach you how to use your sword." He stated and gently sniffed her hair. 'Is she in heat?!' He thought, a bit panicked.  
  
"What's wrong Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome asked sweetly.  
  
"Hey bitch, if you're going to act like your true self I suggest you lock yourself away somewhere while you're in heat." Cyro growled as he dusted himself off.  
  
"WHAT?!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"You...are...in...HEAT! You're fertile...that's the only reason that I was talking to a pathetic bitch like you." Cyro replied.  
  
Kagome punched him in the jaw and sent him flying into the air. "I've been called a lot of names in my lifetime, but I have never, and will never, let someone get away with calling me pathetic or weak." Kagome stated.  
  
"Well, you now have all the power that my father once had and he was anything but weak..."  
  
"What do you mean she has all the power your father once had, Sesshoumaru?" Vagale asked.  
  
"She wields Tetsusaiga. That alone should explain what I meant by my comment." Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
"She wields the legendary Tetsusaiga?" Vagale questioned.  
  
"Yes, I do." Kagome answered, drawing the sword, fully transformed. "See." She said and sheathed Tetsusaiga.  
  
"I'm impressed." Vagale stated.  
  
"A powerful sword for a powerful woman..." Kerr commented. "I can tell that you have a strong will and a free spirit...no matter what, be yourself." He whispered to Kagome, then went back to the castle.  
  
"I better check up on Shippo." Cyro mentioned as he, too, went back to the castle. (In this, the thunder brothers killed Shippo's parents, but his cousin, Cyro, took him in until he found a "foster" home or was old enough to handle himself.)  
  
"Who's Shippo?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Cyro's cousin. He's very young. The kitsune's parents were killed a while back." Sesshoumaru explained.  
  
"Poor thing." Kagome sympathized. "But if he's anything like that Cyro guy, I don't know if I want to meet him." She added.  
  
"Actually, they're pretty much exact opposites, but that's for you to decide. Come, let us go inside." Sesshoumaru urged, holding Kagome's hand and guiding her toward the castle, and Kerr trailed behind them.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed. It had taken what seemed like forever to get the females settled and into their assigned rooms. He never wanted to see any of those women ever again. They were pushy, wanted to touch him, not to mention every time he turned around one was trying to seduce him.  
  
'If I ever see a woman again it will be too soon.' Sesshoumaru thought and entered his room. When he shut the door, he noticed a figure lying on his bed. 'What now?' He thought and nearly growled, but then he picked up a familiar scent. 'She's still in heat.' He noted while he walked over to the bed and sat down on it.  
  
Kagome felt the bed shift, but she didn't care. She thought it was just another stupid bitch trying to find Sesshoumaru, until she heard a familiar, masculine, voice.  
  
"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru whispered, not really wanting to wake her because he sort of liked her where she was. "Kagome, why are you here?" He questioned when she turned and looked at him.  
  
Kagome sat up and scooted closer to Sesshoumaru. "Those women kept on looking for you and they kept on bothering me in my room. I thought that because you place a barrier on your room, I could get some decent sleep until you got them under control." Kagome answered.  
  
"How did you get past the barrier anyway? It is supposed to keep ALL females out." Sesshoumaru mentioned.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I thought that was a little strange too, but I'm not complaining. I didn't have a bunch of females with nasty attitudes barging in on me for a little while." Kagome commented. 'I wonder what it would be like to seduce him...WHAT AM I THINKING?! He has enough trouble with those sluts, he doesn't need me trying the same thing...why am I thinking about mating anyway?' She asked herself. "I guess I should get back to my room now." She added and got up before she ended up doing something she may regret.  
  
"You can stay here if you wish..." Sesshoumaru offered.  
  
"I...I..." Kagome stuttered with a slight blush gracing her cheeks.  
  
"I would appreciate it actually...earlier, I was going to ask you for a favor." Sesshoumaru informed and gestured for her to sit down.  
  
"What kind of favor?" Kagome asked and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I was going to ask you, if you would be so kind, to pretend to be my mate, or at least my choice for mate, until the females leave." Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
"I don't know. I..."  
  
"You will be able to get a decent nights sleep every night. All you have to do is sleep in my room and never leave my side the entire time. That should be easy for when we are not sleeping or eating, we shall be training together." Sesshoumaru explained.  
  
"Sounds interesting..." Kagome commented and moved closer to Sesshoumaru. "Does that include the benefits of being mated?" She asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru countered.  
  
"You know, cuddling, nice conversations, thing like that." Kagome clarified.  
  
"Yes, if that is what you want." Sesshoumaru stated.  
  
"Um...Sesshoumaru...I don't know how to ask you this, but I've been feeling a little strange lately..."  
  
"Let me guess, a little bit on the lusty side?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Um...yeah." Kagome blushed.  
  
"You are in heat." Sesshoumaru said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 'And for that very reason is why I want her to stay with me...I don't trust the others, they may try to take advantage of her "condition"...though its going to take a lot for me not to take advantage as well.' He thought.  
  
"Um...what exactly is heat?" Kagome questioned, a bit confused.  
  
'She does not seriously expect me to explain THAT does she?' Sesshoumaru's mind asked and then he looked into Kagome's eyes. 'Yes, she does.' He answered himself. "Well...it is when a female becomes fertile and she becomes desirable and lusty...it is normally because her body is telling her that she wants pups..." He sighed. 'That wasn't so hard.' A voice in the back of his mind said. 'Want to bet?' He countered.  
  
"Um...Sesshoumaru, can guys tell when a girl is in heat and are they effected by it." Kagome inquired.  
  
"Yes, actually. The male begins to feel about the same way as the female if the female's scent is strong." Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
"My scent isn't strong, is it?" Kagome quipped.  
  
"It is." Sesshoumaru replied shortly. He had notice that her scent was steadily increasing in strength during the entire conversation. It was taking almost all of his will power not to pounce on her and have his way with her. Her normally calming scent wasn't helping either!  
  
"Sesshoumaru? Are you ok? You are looking at me sort of strange." Kagome mentioned.  
  
"I'm fine." Sesshoumaru stated.  
  
"Are you really, because you look stressed out. I can help with that though." Kagome said cheerfully and sat behind him.  
  
"What are you...ah." Sesshoumaru moaned when Kagome started to massage his shoulders. 'That's it!' He thought and gave up on his self-control. He turned around and pinned Kagome on the bed.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? Wha..." Her sentence was cut short when Sesshoumaru's lips claimed hers in a fierce and passionate kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hey, look at that chapter three...I swear; now I definitely need some sleep. Past my bed time he, he, he...sorry it took so long to get chapter three out, I was really down last week, but now I'm up again and high on life! Meteorite is right, I need help...anyway, I'll try to have chapter seven of Moon Child out by the weekend, I'm not making any promises though...It is late, so I'll answer questions next chapter...sorry for any inconveniences...P.S. If there are any typos I will get them later when I wake up and have time to look over this...Later. 


	4. AN

A/N: This is a quick authors note saying, "Yes, I plan on updating this fic." What is sort of funny is I kinda forgot about it until a recent e- mail. I have a lot going this week, but I hope to have it up by the end of next week if not sooner. I'll try to make it extra long and make it worth the wait, but I can't make any promises...Truthfully, I might end up deleting this whole thing and fixing it up to make it better, then repost everything...I haven't decided yet...What do you guys think? It's up to you. Well, I have some work to do. Thank you everyone for reading my fic and I hope to make this delay up to everybody here shortly. *^_^* Later. 


End file.
